


Changed events in The Force Awakens

by Phillipe363



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Han Solo Lives, Happy Ending, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Not for Rey/Kylo fans, Rey Hates Kylo Ren, Romance, Skywalker Family Drama, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Rey and Finn's fight with Kylo goes differently, and Han is still alive among somebody else shows up early. Find out how this changes things.





	Changed events in The Force Awakens

**Hello guys**

**I just had this document laying around on my computer and since I felt like publishing something with none of my other stuff, really ready, I decided to up load this one shot.**

**Do not own Star Wars because otherwise I wouldn't be needing to write this.**

* * *

Forest on the Starkiller base as the sun goes down

Kylo while clutching his side wound from Chewbacca's blaster thinks back on the past some minutes angrily. So close to luring his father into a false sense of security so he could kill him and remove the last of his past when Chewbacca hit him with his bowcaster right before he was able to kill his father. Then, Han, Chewbacca, Finn, and Rey managed to escape right before they blew the shield generator apart.

Moving through the trees Kylo stops when seeing up ahead is Finn holding his grandfather's old lightsaber when Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight then nearby is Rey. However, Chewbacca and his father seem have disappeared off to somewhere.

"That lightsaber belongs to me" Kylo says angrily.

"Come and get it" Finn replies igniting the blue blade.

Kylo smiles upon noticing Rey is pulling out a blaster since this is ridiculously easy. Reaching out with his left hand Kylo disarms Rey of her blaster with the Force before feeling the Force inside Finn then Force chokes Finn and, in a moment, kills the man.

All Rey can do is stand there horrified while watching her friend get killed, then barely regaining her composure gets the idea to see if she can pull the lightsaber to her. Ultimately being a scavenger on Jakku you hear the legends surrounding the Jedi Knights and their powers.

Managing to focus on the Force enough Rey focuses on lightsaber hilt and pulls it into her hand, with some struggle before pressing the button to ignite the blade. Gripping the hilt with both hands Rey runs charging towards Kylo.

"You monster" Rey says full of hate.

Kylo igniting his own red cross guard blocks the first two blows that are clumsily swung due to having no experience with handling a lightsaber before pushing her blade backward. Stepping to his left Kylo misses the downward swing from Rey before he responds by slicing her arm off near her shoulder area before thrusting his blade into Rey's chest killing the scavenger.

Pulling the blade out Kylo watches with no emotion as Rey's body falls to the forest floor along with his grandfather's lightsaber that deactivates upon touching the ground.

Really Kylo finds it amusing that the girl even thought she had a chance when he has been trained by both Luke Skywalker and Snoke for some years by now. Maybe Rey thought because she was able to discover how to use a mind trick and could pull an object to her, Rey could do anything through the Force with no training. Kylo knows the Force users who are that delusional end up dead the quickest.

"Finally, I can claim my lightsaber" Kylo says with a grin.

"That just doesn't belong to you nephew" a male voice says off in the distance.

Fearful Kylo turns to see off to his right, some several feet away is Luke Skywalker in his brown and white Jedi robes with a neatly trimmed beard and a full head of hair. Looking very close to when he last saw his uncle Kylo notes, besides some more grey in his blonde hair.

"I'm surprised you're back after you fled like a coward with your wife once I destroyed your temple. Now let's finish what we started all those years ago" Kylo says raising up his fiery red blade.

"Very well" Luke replies igniting the blue lightsaber blade.

However, before either one of them can fight the ground itself begins to shake as various trees start to fall around and a massive crack in the ground appears in between Luke and Kylo Renn. As the various pieces of land begin to split apart Kylo glares at Luke across the chasm before deactivating his lightsaber.

"When we meet up again, I will kill you and everyone you care for" Kylo says before turning around and walking off.

Luke quietly turns off his lightsaber then attaches the hilt to his belt before turning back around intending to head for his ship.

Only powerful bright lights shine in the distance then a moment later the Millennium Falcon rises into the air with Han and Chewbacca in the cockpit. Which Chewbacca let's out a pleased growl upon seeing Luke down below.

A couple of minutes later and some several feet away from Luke, the Falcon has landed with the boarding ramp is being lowered. As soon as it touches the snow-covered ground Luke rushes up the ramp and decides that given how much the planet is falling apart taking this just a whole lot easier than trying to get back to his old X-wing.

"Hey, kid took you long enough to get back. It's only sixteen years or so. Where are Finn and Rey?" Han asks while hitting the side panel to pull the boarding ramp back up.

"They didn't make it" Luke replies.

"Right, well let's get out of here before we become part of the explosion," Han says.

Several moments later the Millennium Falcon lifts off the ground and engages its thrusters while heading into space as the Starkiller base literally falls apart from within.

* * *

Later at the Resistance base during the day

Among the other remaining ships The Millennium Falcon is in the landing area with as the boarding ramp lowers to the ground with Han, and Luke walk off. Leia is already making her way forward with embracing her brother in a hug, happy to see him once again which he returns and after a few minutes they spilt apart.

"Where have you been?" Leia asks.

"On Ahch-To where the first Jedi Temple was, Mara and I finally found it" Luke replies.

"Where are Rey and Finn? They didn't make it?" Leia asks suspecting.

"No Kylo killed them" Han says deciding to leave out his own son trying to kill him until some other time, when it's just his wife and him.

Leia just nods having long gotten used to having people under her command getting killed but it never gets any easier.

"Sorry I had to leave but the night the temple fell Snoke had poisoned Mara with an ancient Sith disease. So, we had to search for the first temple to learn how to cure her. And we had to stay there for these past years for the healing process to be fully complete" Luke says.

"Hey kid, it's fine. You did what you had to and you're a far better person than me. I'm the guy who became a coward to ran off leaving my wife when she needed me and went back to my old life" Han says.

Glancing at her husband "Don't beat yourself up to bad. You came back and that's what matters. Of course, you are not planning on leaving again?" Leia asks nervously.

"No, I'm going to stick around. Think you can still put up with me your worshipfulness?" Han asks with his rouge grin.

"Yes, I believe I can" Leia replies smiling warmly.

"Good. Which hey kid is Jade going to show up sometime soon?" Han asks.

"Yeah, I felt her just landing in the Force along with our children" Luke replies.

"Children?" Leia and Han ask shocked.

Running a hand through his blonde hair "Yeah two twins, Mara was pregnant when we disappeared. Jacen is our sixteen-year-old son and Jaina is our daughter. The reason why we never told you is we learned about this the night the temple was attacked" Luke replies.

Placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm happy for you kid. I'm guessing you made me the godfather?" Han asks.

"Of course, Leia and you are the children's godparents" Luke says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Chewbacca comes walking down the ramp joining them.

Looking around "It feels good to be back and with family again" Luke replies.

Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewbacca walk away from the Falcon with joining the rest of the Resistance members.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review regardless**

**First I wanted to fix the major problem of not having Han, Luke and Leia on screen together in the ST films at all which was so extremely disappointing.**

**Yes I know they killed off Han in TFA and one reason is that Harrison Ford has been wanting Han to die since Empire Strikes Back. Only this is my story so I get to change that.**

**So Finn and Rey are both murdered by Kylo . Well I wanted to show a more realistic look for keeping Kylo as an actual experienced dark side and lightsaber user for what would happen when somebody takes him on with zero training.**

**Plus on the bright side zero Rey around for The Last Jedi to set up a very toxic and makes no sense romance relationship between Rey/Kylo. Especially given all the evil actions Kylo has done to her and her friends. Oh right in The Last Jedi had to retcon Rey's character from TFA who showed she cared about her friends to even make the stupid romance work.**

**And yes The Last Jedi writer, Rian Johnson in particular, has all but admitted in interviews he was doing their interactions as a romance.**

**Regarding Luke disappearing I wanted to give better reasoning then what we got in The Last Jedi. Maybe not it's the best but at least this fits Luke's character more.**

**Jacen and Jaina in the old EU were Han and Leia's kids but I decided to make them Luke/Mara's kids instead. And yes those two are going to be the next generation of Skywalker heroes.**

**Given since despite the writers, producers and whoever at Disney/Lucasfilm who had said "Oh the ST films will continue the Skywalker family's journey" they have not.**

**Luke is dead, Leia due to Carrie Fisher's death is gone and the only Skywalker remaining is Ben Solo. Rey as of The Last Jedi is a nobody but that might change in whatever the next Star Wars film is, I don't know.**

**So yeah I wanted to get back to the Skywalker family for having two hero family members with Ben Solo being the evil one who stays that way.**

**Oh Luke showing up on the Starkiller base is from an idea Mark Hamill had where we see the lightsaber getting force pulled back only it's Luke who shows up to help out at the end instead of Rey getting the lightsaber.**

**Until next time**


End file.
